Fade to Black
by Ms.GrahamCracker
Summary: A commentator's view on the death of a show.


**First disclaimer: Everyone knows by now that we fanfiction writers don't own Numb3rs or its characters, but, since CBS doesn't want them anymore, are they up for grabs?**

**Second disclaimer: The views expressed in this story are not necessarily the views of the author. This is a work of fiction.**

**A/N #1; The actual president of CBS Entertainment, Nina Tassler became Tina Nassler, here and, I also played around with the names of some of the other board members. Any resemblance to a living person is purely coincidental.**

**Warning: I felt I had to address the final announcement of Numb3rs cancellation last week and I couldn't resist this little death fic. (my first!) I admit to having reservations about posting this, but, I guess I figured if Numb3rs is going down, why not go down in a blaze of glory – so be warned and watch out for multiple character death. And, please remember, it's only a story and it's all CBS's fault. (not mine)**

**In my mind, this incident takes place at the end of season six, before Charlie and Amita leave.**

**A/N#2; You'll notice, I hope, that some of this was written with my tongue firmly in my cheek.**

**Summary: A commentator's view on the death of a show.**

**Fade to Black**

**~by MsGrahamCracker~**

"Lights! Camera!"

At the director's yell, a series of powerful studio lights snapped on, illuminating the small set where a man sat alone at a desk. He was a handsome man with sculptured cheek bones, striking, intelligent hazel eyes and a thin, almost not there, upper lip. On the far side of 50, his once brown hair was lighter and considerably thinner now, with the occasional streak of defiant brown running through it. His suit, as always, was tailored and immaculate, his shirt and tie perfectly coordinated, and a yellow striped handkerchief peeked out of his breast pocket.

There were several dark oak bookcases lining the walls behind him and they were filled with hundreds of books, some sitting vertically, others resting horizontally, giving it a haphazard, unplanned look, but it was just this unorganized confused look that made it an appropriate background for him as he delivered his comments on the highly rated televised evening news program. He had been sitting in this same seat, in front of the same bookcases, wearing the same signature yellow striped handkerchief for 8 years now delivering his comments and opinions to millions of viewers every Sunday night. He sat quietly, calmly, checking the pages of notes that rested in front of him on the desk as the activity around him took on a definite purpose. Members of the crew hurried to their positions and at a nod from the lead cameraman the director yelled again. "All right people. Let's make this a take. Action!"

The man at the desk raised his head and turned slightly to the right, towards the camera with the blinking light in the front of it that indicated it was the one currently filming. With both hands now resting on the papers in front of him, he took a cleansing breath and spoke. There was no greeting, no introduction, just an imperious assumption that if the viewer was watching, the commentator's identity would already be known.

"Television," he said succinctly, then paused for a little theatrical effect. "Homer Simpson says, 'Television! Teacher, mother, secret lover.' Since it's invention, television has been called many things; the nation's babysitter, the boob tube, the idiot box, and indeed, at times, television can be considered all of that.

"Television is also an inescapable part of our culture. We depend on it for everything; entertainment, news, education, weather, sports, even music. With the recent explosion of satellite and digital channels that are available, we now have access to a large number of specialized interests." Another theatrical pause, then, "But, ultimately, what television is, is a multi-billion dollar business."

"The competition between the networks to have more shows on the schedule with high Nielson ratings is fierce and never ending. Programs that cost more to produce are subject to cancellation sooner. Currently the networks are beginning to fill the schedule with non-scripted or reality shows that have a cheaper price tag. Another cost cutting option is having the programs produced outside of the United States, and Canadian production companies have already proven themselves willing and able to do that.

"Sponsors pay outrageous sums of money for a 30 second announcement on the most popular programs. Major sports events and awards shows demand the largest paycheck for commercial advertising and the wise network exec will schedule it's most deserving show immediately after such an event.

"Each spring, when the established programs have finished their season's run and go on hiatus, the studio heads begin planning their next season's schedule. It's not an easy job; some of the established, aging shows must go to make room for the promising newcomers. A few of the older ones have run their course with tired scripts and shark-jumping story lines, and they are cut immediately, without guilt; others still have promise, still have decent ratings, still have a loyal fan base even though their Nielson numbers may be dwindling. Nevertheless, some of these programs end up being sacrificed for the newer model, one the network hopes will bring them a larger profit. That decision is often met with resistance by the fans of the shows and the network can find itself in the proverbial hot seat.

"That was the problem facing CBS early this year when the normal order of 22 episodes for WoRds was abruptly cut to 16. WoRds is a procedural crime drama that focuses on the unusual concept of a savant librarian with an eidict memory who helps the local and government authorities solve crimes. It premiered in January, 2005 as a mid-season replacement and even though it aired on Friday nights, historically the worst night for television, the show consistently held the highest ratings in its time slot, and more often than not, the entire night. It knocked out whatever the competing networks threw at it. Its ratings and number of viewers have faltered somewhat in the last two years, as a lot of other shows have, but it was still winning the race in its time slot. And yet, there it was, in danger of cancellation.

"We've seen it before – a popular show with its head on the chopping block and suddenly fans scream out in protest, writing letters, signing petitions, sending box loads of peanuts to the network executives.

Viewers from all walks of life express their opinions in different ways. Take for example, some of the comments from a petition written to the President of CBS Entertainment, Tina Nassler, in an effort to save WoRds.

"C.K. in Kansas City says, '_WoRds is one of the few shows on network TV that I watch faithfully. It's also the only program my 15 year son and 12 year old daughter will sit down and watch together.'_

"From Tobi in Ontario, Canada; '_Seldom do we see a program of this nature that gives us good __believable drama, intelligent characters and strong family beliefs. Please reconsider your decision. Unless CBS has a sure fire ratings winner to replace it with, maybe they should leave well enough alone.'_

"And Nicolai in Boston states, '_As an educator, I have seen how this show has been an inspiration to many of my students. Solving crimes using books! Wonderful concept! We need more programs like this.' _

"Others were not as complimentary;

"Pat from London:_ 'Are you serious? This show is bloody awesome. What the heck are you thinking?'_

"From Natalie in Boulder, Colorado:_ 'I'm really upset about the decision to cancel WoRds. I guess millions of viewers and consistently number one in its' time slot isn't good enough for you.'_

"And Maggie in Florida says;_ 'I find it appalling that a show that is winning in the ratings and is thought provoking, well written and entertaining is having to struggle to stay alive. Meanwhile, the networks give us brainless, IQ lowering reality shows with little or no reality in them. The only reality is this doesn't seem to be a ratings related decision. CBS had better think again.'_

"Then there were the ones who got right to the point;

"Sean in Atlanta says,_ 'You're all bleeping idiots.'_

"And Barry in Columbus, _'Please don't contribute to the further debasement of network programming.'_

"From Aisha in Baltimore,_ 'If you cancel WoRds, I'll never ever watch anything on CBS again. I swear, I'll boycott it and so will all my friends.'_

"And this downright scary comment from Troy in St. Louis, '_Go ahead, cancel WoRds. See what happens to CBS.'_

"The sad truth istelevision doesn't just influence the normal, everyday person, it also reaches those minds that can't process reality, or rather, those who process it with anger and hate.

"And that brings us to tonight's story – not a story for the faint of heart or for children – but a story of good and evil, tragedy and heroism, courage and dedication, and, of course, love - because above all else, good or bad, television is still a great storyteller.

"Tomorrow will be exactly one month since the devastating and deadly attack on CBS Entertainment Corporate offices here in Los Angeles. It's a day all of us here in the city of angels will remember as long as there are people who ask, 'Where were you when you heard about it?' It was too close to family, home and, for some of us, work. That such a despicable act could be perpetrated over the fate of a popular television program only adds to the insanity.

"We all know the details. We all read the news reports. We all watched it play out in front of us in our living rooms – horrified – yet unable to stop ourselves from watching the devastating scenes of death and destruction. We were drawn to it, as a moth to a flame, the images burned into our minds, because seldom have we seen suchterrifying drama hit so close to home.

"A small protest group calling themselves the E.i.W. or Everything is WoRds, who opposed the pending cancellation of the program managed to get one of their members past security – we now know with the help of fellow member and disgruntled CBS security officer Roy Hilliard – and into the board room where President of CBS Entertainment, Tina Nassler was just beginning the early morning meeting with the board of directors. According to witnesses, Greg Lorden, a former librarian who had recently lost his job due to anger issues, entered the room with a vest filled with explosives strapped to his chest and demanded that the decision to cancel WoRds be rescinded. What happened next is the stuff hero worship is made of.

"Because CBS, in general, and Nassler, in particular had received death threats, FBI was on the scene. The team of agents, led by Special Agent Don Eppes, was in the room when Lorden made his demands.

"According to Peter Goldman, Executive Vice President of Talent and Casting, Eppes tried repeatedly to negotiate with Lorden, who became increasingly upset, until it became apparent that he intended to detonate the bomb - and that's when the story became news.

"Agent Eppes threw Ms. Nassler to the ground, shielding her with his own body. In the same instant, another member of his team, Special Agent Colby Granger knocked Lorden to the floor in a full body slam, but was unable to prevent him from depressing the detonator. Granger's body took the brunt of the explosion and both he and Lorden died instantly. Saved by Granger's selfless sacrifice, the FBI team ushered the stunned and terrified group of executives to the door. Although gravely injured himself during the explosion, Agent Eppes managed to help Ms. Nassler to her feet and they followed the group towards the front entrance.

"In the weeks since the attack the six members of the CBS board of directors have been loquacious concerning their ordeal that day. They've all done the talk-show circuit, been interviewed by all the top reporters, even posed for magazine covers. Two of them are reportedly collaborating on a book about the standoff and there is already talk of a made-for-TV movie this fall.

"Together with their remarks, other eyewitness statements and a few horrifying moments from the security camera inside the ravaged building we have been able to piece together the step by step details of those last desperate moments as they tried to escape the building.

"Roy Hilliard, still in his guise as a security officer, was at the main door when they staggered down the hallway. Wendy Drilling, Executive Vice President of Comedy, says Hilliard actually motioned for them to hurry, indicating he would help them exit the building. Terrified, none of them had noticed that the doors had been barricaded from the inside to keep the real CBS security guards outside and unable to help. As they approached, Hilliard detonated a small incendiary devise to the right of the doorway, just in front of them, forcing the group backwards towards the elevator hallway where they were met by six heavily armed members of the E.i.W.. Gunfire erupted.

"CBS board members, who were still being targeted by the violent protesters, talk of the mind-numbing terror and confusion, the deafening noise of the multiple weapons being discharged all around them, and the incredible bravery of the agents. Senior Executive Vice President of CBS Prime time, Kyle Kelly, says Special Agent Betancourt was the first agent to fall – shot in the head as she pushed him behind her.

"With Granger and Betancourt down and Eppes severely injured and still protecting Nassler, the board members tell us Special Agents David Sinclair and Liz Warner gathered the remaining executives together and, while returning fire with the gunmen, tried to get them to the front entrance and out to safety.

"In a sobering interview on CBS Sunday Morning News, Senior Vice President, Dennis Brunsfield, described those last desperate moments, using words such as, bloodbath, carnage, horror. He tells of Ms. Nassler, huddled, terrified behind Agent Eppes, who tried to give his team members cover fire. Brunsfield says Eppes was down on one knee, his other leg stretched limply to the side, bloody and useless. The agent had one arm around Nassler, holding her behind him as he fired with his other hand. Blood spilled, Brunsfield said, from both the agent's mouth and under the flak vest he wore.

"Brunsfield and Nassler have both spoken reverently of Agent Sinclair, his large body shuddering every time a bullet hit his vest, but continuing to fire, shielding them, as Kyle Kelly and Peter Goldman tore the barricade down and helped the others out. Agent Liz Warner was at the door, ushering everyone out to safety, when she was fatally shot and fell just short of the open doorway.

"Grainy, damaged video feed from the security camera in the lobby shows Eppes still exchanging gunfire and Nassler still pressed against his back. Agent Sinclair returned once the others made it safely outside and together, he and Eppes, continued the standoff.

"Outside, among the plush landscaping and heavily congested plaza, another type of standoff was taking place.

"Security cameras on the outside of the entrance show Dr. Charles Eppes arriving seconds before the first explosion. Dr. Eppes, the leading authority on anything involving numbers, was there at the suggestion of his brother, Agent Eppes, to help Nassler and the board with the statistical demographics involving the analysis of the core audience of several shows that were being considered for cancellation. He was scheduled to present his findings at the morning board meeting and was running slightly behind. Naturally, after the bomb went off, the few security guards positioned outside tried to enter the building, but when they discovered the doors had been barricaded, their mission changed to one of keeping people away from the building until help arrived - and at first Dr. Eppes complied. The security tape shows him pacing in a highly agitated state behind the line of guards, watching the entrance. When the doors were finally opened from the inside, a few of the guards rushed to help the board members as they ran from the building. Sinclair stood in the doorway, bleeding and drawing deep painful breaths, for just an instant, making sure his charges were safe, then he turned and went back in. That's when mild mannered college professor Charles Eppes swung the laptop bag he held in his hands, hitting the guard in front of him squarely in the head. He pushed his way past the startled guard and rushed into the building.

"I was a reporter for many years, then a journalist and finally a news commentator. I've made a good living with the written and spoken language and I can't remember a time that I've ever been at a loss for words, but in this circumstance, I find my own words inadequate, lacking the graphic detail and emotional impact of those moments. I'd like to read an excerpt from Tina Nassler's own chilling comments from her hospital bed as she gave an account to CBS news, two days after the incident.

_'I knew Agent Eppes was dying. I could feel his whole body trembling as he held me behind him. He was struggling to breathe – gasping. Even through his bullet proof vest, I could feel his heavy, ragged breathing. I was so terrified I didn't even realize I had been hurt in the explosion – that I had suffered a serious head wound and was bleeding._

_When Kyle and Peter got the door open, everyone hurried outside. I wanted to get out too, wanted to go with the others, but we were on the other side of the room and I knew Agent Eppes was too weak – he wouldn't have been able to run, and I was afraid to go without him. He was still shooting, though, and I think he killed another one of the gunmen._

_Agent Sinclair came back inside. He was staggering, barely able to stand up. I think there were three or four gunmen left at that time and both agents were still exchanging gunfire with them. The shots, if possible, seemed more intense, as if the gunmen were angry that the others had gotten to safety and there was no turning back now. That's when Dr. Eppes appeared in the doorway. Agent Sinclair shouted – told him to get out, and I felt Agent Eppes stiffen at the words and turn his head towards the door. He yelled out, then, desperate, for his brother to leave and Agent Sinclair started towards the door._

_I had seen Roy Hilliard on the floor, bleeding, and assumed he was dead, but he stood up and shot at Agent Sinclair as he headed for Dr. Eppes, hitting him in the back. The agent stiffened, then went limp and fell to the floor. They tell me his bullet proof vest had been hit so many times, the plating became compromised and finally failed._

_Dr. Eppes was still at the doorway and he cried out when Sinclair went down. Agent Eppes yelled again for his brother to leave. Instead, Dr. Eppes took two steps towards Agent Warner's body, reach forward and took the gun from her hand. He turned quickly, took aim and shot Hilliard, dead center. He looked at us, then – at his brother – and his eyes spoke volumes, more than any actor I've ever seen. He started for us, firing as he ran. He didn't make it. He jerked suddenly, stopped and fell down clutching his chest. I saw the blood slipping quickly through his fingers. Agent Eppes cried out – a horrible cry of anguish and loss. I can't get it out of my mind – I hear it at night. They must have been very close. _

_That's when LAPD and SWAT came in and suddenly everything was over – just like that, it was quiet. Someone told me the entire ordeal didn't even last 10 minutes – it seemed like eons. Someone helped me up. They tried to help Agent Eppes, but he waved them away. Even when the paramedics came he refused their help. He just sat and looked at his brother for a minute, then he closed his eyes and slumped over and I knew he was gone. I knew they were all gone – all dead. They died saving my life and those of my friends and coworkers and I'm not sure I know how I'm suppose to live with that.'_

"Six heroes – sons, daughters, brothers, sisters – five dedicated, courageous, people who were good at their job and one of the most brilliant minds of our generation – all dead because a television program could be canceled. If that's not the definition of insanity, people, I don't know what is.

"It begs to ask what part television has in our lives. We have to wonder what drives a group of seemingly normal people to homicide over a television program. When did their reality cross the line into fantasy? The truth is, it happens all the time - on a much smaller scale; the actor who convincingly portrays the cheating scoundrel on a daytime drama is accosted in a restaurant by an indignant old lady slinging her purse at him, or the actor who plays the dreamy doctor on the prime time medical hit is asked to diagnose a troublesome ache by the person sitting next to him on a plane. There was even the actor whose portrayal of a whimsical, curly-haired elf in a popular Christmas movie years ago was so believable that he still has trouble shopping at the malls during the holidays for the scores of children wanting him to deliver their Christmas lists to Santa Claus personally.

"We are all guilty of it to some degree. We invite our favorite characters into our homes, and for an hour we buy into the fantasy that they are real; real doctors, real lawyers, real heroes – the good guys – and by extension, those who threaten the show with cancellation are the bad guys. But, when that hour is over, it should be over. In what world does it become alright to threaten the network with violence and death if your favorite show is taken off the air? Wake up, people! It's business, plain and simple. The networks weren't happy with the ratings and ratings equal revenue. The reality is the _actors_, if they are lucky, move on to other roles, other programs, and hopefully to other fans. The _characters_ are relegated to syndicated reruns or a place in TV Land's television graveyard.

"Having said that, do I believe that sometimes the networks sacrifice solid programming for profit? Yes!

Do I believe that the networks favor some programs while others receive little or no promotion or advertising, and are scheduled with no regard for time slot or evenings of less viewership? Yes!

Do I believe the networks have a tendency to "dumb down" American television by canceling intelligent, well-produced programs in favor of culturally popular ones? Two words, people – reality shows.

"Is it time for a change? Maybe. Do I think any changes will come of this tragic tale? Probably not.

"There's one more scene to our story tonight – the short finish before the credits roll. During its six year run, every episode of WoRds ended with a warm family scene, usually taking place in the family home. Our final scene involves another family, one far away from home.

"Grief stricken, the family and friends of Special Agent Don Eppes, his brother Charles, and his team of agents, flew to Miami to recover and reflect; Alan, their father – Dr. Amita Ramanjun-Eppes, Charles' bride of two days – AUSA Robin Brooks, recently engaged to Agent Don Eppes – and Dr. Lawrence Fleindhart, a family friend.

"In one of the strangest and most ironic twist of fate this commentator has ever seen, their rental car was struck head-on by a CBS news van. They were all rushed to Miami Medical, a specialized trauma facility, where, despite the staff's best efforts, no one was saved.

"So, now, it's over – like a series finale, and what are we left with? What's the moral? There is no moral, people, no satisfying conclusion, no happily ever after. Despite everything that has happened, we are still left with the announcement this week that CBS has canceled WoRds. We are also left with the tragic demise of a heroic and courageous team of FBI agents. We mourn for the devastating loss of a brilliant mathematician, and the senseless death of a grieving family and loved ones. The sets have been torn down, the studio is vacant, the lights have been lowered and we are left in the darkness of apathy, manipulation and overwhelming, glaring greed - and this, dear viewers, in the vernacular of the motion picture and television industry, and this commentator's humble opinion, is where we fade to black."

**The end**

**A/N; I do not intend to stop writing fanfiction for Numb3rs. I guess I just had to give in to my extreme sadness at its cancellation. I seriously hope it's the same way with all of the other authors and readers who have enjoyed the wonderful Numb3rs stories over the last six years. We can still keep them alive and well (except for the occasional whumping) – in fanfiction. And, in the for-what-it's-worth department, for whatever reason Numb3rs was canceled, I will miss them.**


End file.
